1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge and its assembly, especially to a sag preventing hinge mounted between a main frame and a panel preventing the panel from sagging.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
With reference to FIG. 10, horizontal type monitors (70) having at least one display panel (71) are widely used in service and sales industries, especially finance, banking, travel agents and even interior design and architecture. The display panel (71) may be tilted or turned to show information displayed on the panel (71) to customers. Some industries need more than one panel to simultaneously display the information. For example, stockbrokers show the entire stock list and more detailed information of specific, selected stocks. Therefore, the horizontal type monitor (70) having a main frame (72) may have two panels (71) mounted on two sides of the main frame (72). The horizontal type monitor (70) may have two conventional hinges (80) mounted between the panels (71) and the main frame (72).
The conventional hinge (80) has two turning modules (81), a central bracket (83) and a tilting module (82). The turning modules (81) are connected to the main frame (72). The central bracket (83) is connected pivotally between the turning modules (81). The tilting module (82) is connected pivotally to the central bracket (83) and is mounted securely on the corresponding panel (71).
However, with further reference to FIG. 11, the panels (71) have a weight. The panel (71) and main frame (72) are only connected by the central bracket (83) and the tilting module (82) at a connecting part. Therefore, the weight of the panel (71) forces the connecting part down so the panels (71) are not disposed parallelly after using for a period of time, instead, the panels tend to sag forming an inverted V. Furthermore, the weight of the panel (71) constantly forces the connecting part between the central bracket (83) and the tilting module (82) and may damage the connecting part over long term use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hinge and its assembly preventing the panel from sagging to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.